


Shore Leave

by Thunder_Cakes



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Inspired by Star Trek: The Next Generation, Long Distance Relationship, M/M, Reunion, Sam is chief engineer of the Enterprise, SamSteve Vacation Week 2020, Steve is a half-Betazoid writer, but like... really long, redwing - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:47:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25010365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thunder_Cakes/pseuds/Thunder_Cakes
Summary: Captain's Log Stardate 501497.3The Enterprise is docked on Earth for some routine maintenance and Starfleet Academy's graduation ceremony. Many crew members are taking this opportunity for their annual shore leave. Among them is Chief Engineer, Lieutenant Commander Sam Wilson. Technically Lt. Commander Wilson has not been onboard long enough to qualify for leave, but as he will be returning with our new Diplomatic Officer, I have granted an exception.--Captain Nicholas J. Fury
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Sam Wilson
Comments: 15
Kudos: 21
Collections: SamSteve Vacation Week





	Shore Leave

**Author's Note:**

> Written for SamSteve Vacation Week and inspired by TNG. 
> 
> Steve being half-Betazoid means he's an empath.  
> Imzadi is a Betazoid term of endearment. It means beloved.
> 
> Thank you [Nacho](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NachoDiablo/pseuds/NachoDiablo) for betaing <3

Sam peeks his head into the shuttle bay, glancing around the empty deck before hiking his pack higher on his shoulder and speed walking towards the farthest shuttle. He’s almost there when a familiar voice calls out behind him.

“Lt. Commander Wilson. Where do you think you’re going?”

Sam winces, turning on his heel to face his smirking friend. “First Officer Hill.” He smiles weakly, following her formal lead. “H-how are you doing on this fine morning?”

Maria hums. “Yes, Sam. _Morning_. It’s not yet nine hundred hours and, correct me if I’m wrong, but your leave doesn’t begin until noon. So I ask again. Where do you think you’re going? The engines are barely off.”

Barely refraining from stomping his foot, Sam scoffs and meets Maria’s jokingly stern gaze. “You and I both know Lieutenant Shuri knows that warp core better than me and could run this ship without either of us. I’ve signed all the paperwork, the core is cooling and I’ve already talked to the shore crew about the upgrades they’re making this week. There’s a whole space station of brilliant people right here.” He fights to keep the whine out of his voice when he says “Maria. It’s been _months._ ”

Her eyes soften. “Go,” she nods toward his shuttle. 

“You’ll cover for me with Fury?” He asks, already jogging backwards to the ship. 

Maria laughs. “Absolutely not. Like he would fall for anything other than ‘Wilson was too lovesick to wait through three hours of meetings.”

Sam shrugs and winks at her, refusing to deny it. “Thank you, Number One! I’ll see you next week!” He hops into the shuttle and waves through the hatch as it closes. 

It takes no time for him to run through his pre-flight checks and signal one of the smaller bay doors to open. Soon he’s off the Enterprise for the first time in six months and zooming towards Earth. Towards home. Towards Steve. 

Sam spends the next hour making notes on reports and plans for the tests he’ll have to run after the new upgrades. He was casual about it with Hill, but he truly hates having strangers’ hands all over his baby. He’ll be rubbing strangers’ finger prints off the master systems display for days. Very pointedly not watching the progress map, Sam sends a few final instructions to Lt. Shuri and a message to his mother, assuring her that he’s returned safely. He successfully distracts himself until the hills on the horizon begin to look familiar. Suddenly, it's all too easy to shake off all thoughts of fuel cells and impulse drives.

Sitting on the edge of his seat, Sam almost lets out a whoop of excitement when he sees their little house on the cliff. He hasn’t spent as much time there as he’d like. They’d bought the place just weeks before Sam got called on an emergency mission in the Beta quadrant that overlapped with this six month expedition. Steve intended to use the time to finish his latest book and thought the beautiful scenery and general solitude would inspire him. Sam’s been worried about him up here all alone, but Steve insisted that he was doing well and his weekly trips into town were enough. Sam made sure Sarah or Gideon visited at least once a month though, just in case. 

Not far out now, he can see Steve standing in their garden. A tunic flows around his hips, emphasizing the breadth of his shoulders and the cut of his waist even from the air. Unable to wait any longer, Sam switches off auto pilot and speeds towards his man. The computer chimes a protest at the speed in civilian territory, but Sam ignores to pull the ship into a smooth barrel roll as it sails over the house. He watches the wind ruffle Steve’s hair as his mouth opens in a breathless laugh Sam can’t hear but knows in his bones. 

Sam lands on a nearby grassy knoll, Steve sprinting up the hill behind him. He doesn’t bother with the usual post-flight checks, practically falling out of the craft and into Steve’s arms. Face tucked into the arch of Steve’s neck, Sam wraps himself around this sweet, sweet man. 

“Imzadi,” he whispers into his husband’s neck. He inhales deeply, taking in Steve’s fresh pine and apple scent, surprised by the new hint of salt and sand. 

“Finally.” Steve pulls him into a deep kiss, making all the tension leak from Sam’s body. Steve’s lips move smoothly against his, little sighs escaping them as they lean into each other. Sam rubs the tip of his nose down the bridge of Steve’s, humming when Steve’s reckless bangs brush his forehead. 

Steve’s hands come up to frame Sam’s face, eyes tearing as he drops kisses on each cheek, across his brow and down his nose. “Missed you,” He mumbles against Sam’s cheekbone. “God, how I’ve missed you.”

Sam’s eyes clench closed against his own tears. “I missed you too, Steve.” He runs his hands up and down Steve’s sides, partially distracted by the rippling muscles underneath.

“You’re early,” Steve hums, leaning into his touch. 

“Snuck out. Needed to see you,” Sam smirks, tugging on a lock of Steve’s hair. It’s longer than he’s ever seen it and it's definitely doing it for him. “How’d you know I was here?” Steve had been waiting outside, eyes on the horizon.

“I felt you coming. All joy and anticipation. You’re actually quite loud, you know,” Steve laughs. “I figured I’d come watch you land. Knew my flyboy would have something up his sleeve for me.”

“Well you know I had to show off for my best guy,” he winks, settling his hands low on Steve’s hips. 

Steve giggles and Sam basks in the sound. Hearing each other over transmissions is great, there’s nothing like hearing it and feeling the heat rise in Steve’s cheeks or watching his eyelashes flutter. 

“And I’m not the only one showing off,” Sam adds, running a finger down the deep v of Steve’s tunic. Steve leans into the touch, grip tightening on Sam’s shoulders. 

“I’ve got more to show you, too.” Steve groans, lips brushing the shell of his ear. “Been reading up on some tricks of my own.” Sam’s breath hitches when Steve’s teeth tug on his lobe. 

“Well then let’s--” Sam’s words morph into a moan when Steve sucks a bruising kiss behind his ear. He winds a hand in Steve’s hair, holding him in place and turning his head to meet his lips. A far cry from their sweet greeting, this kiss is all tongues and teeth and nine months of longing. 

Sam jerks back to look his husband in the eye and demand, “Inside. Now.” Steve laughs giddily and tugs Sam towards their cottage. 

They burst through the front door giggling and grinning so it takes a moment for Sam to register something soft brushing against his ankles with a purr.

“Redwing!” He gasps, scooping the cat into his arms. “Oh, I’ve missed you buddy,” he whispers into the cat’s fur, pressing kisses to the top of his head. Steve snorts and steps back, giving their little reunion it's space. 

Sam takes the moment to take in his surroundings. There’s a coat rack and umbrella stand by the front door. The cozy living room is covered in books and Steve’s collection of blankets. Photos of their friends and family line the walls, though none as large as the portrait of the two of them on their wedding day, framed above the fireplace. Random cat toys are strewn across the floor, and the whole place smells like woodsmoke and Steve. Sam hasn’t been here since the week they moved in but now it looks finished. Lived in. It suddenly strikes him that this place has been Steve’s home all these months. A home without him. Something about that doesn’t sit right in his stomach, but he shoves it down, reminding himself of his own quarters on the Enterprise. They feel like home too, but it doesn’t mean he didn’t miss Steve. This doesn’t mean Steve’s left him behind. 

Steve. Steve who's smiling at them from the window seat across the room. “You know when I vowed what’s yours is ours, I didn’t imagine that would mean taking care of your little fur demon.” Redwing’s tail twitches at the sound of his nickname, but he doesn’t move from where he’s purring under Sam’s chin. 

Sam joins Steve at the bay window, not wanting any space between them right now. Steve’s arms open for him and Sam tucks himself and Redwing into his embrace. “Thank you Steve. You are the best husband and cat step-dad in the galaxy.” They both know he’s talking about more than the cat. 

“Damn right I am,” Steve chuckles. “Anything for you, my love.”

Sam snuggles closer, closing his eyes and listening to Steve’s heart beat in sync with the crashing waves outside. He feels his own pulse slow to match the rhythm and marvels at having a full week of this ahead. He’s content. 

“I love you, too” Steve whispers, resting his head atop Sam’s. 

* * *

The next morning, Sam wakes to the smell of coffee and the familiar weight of a cat on his chest. He feels the comfortable warmth from yesterday settle in his stomach. He’s home. He nudges Redwing away, laughing softly at the cat’s whine of protest, and shuffles into the kitchen. After pouring his own cup (and Gods when was the last time he had real coffee from beans and not a replicator), he ventures out to find Steve. He finds him on a bench in the garden, watching the waves in the pre-dawn light. Neither speak when Sam joins him, happy to sit in companionable silence. The rhythm of the ocean is nothing like the hum of a warp core but it soothes Sam all the same. Steve yawns and stretches, settling his arm across Sam’s shoulders on the way down. Sam rolls his eyes, choosing to ignore the age-old move and lean into his goofy husband anyway. 

The sun is high over the ocean before either of them speak. 

“Any plans for this week?” Sam asks. 

Steve shugs. “I don’t know you’re the one on vacation. What do you want to do?”

Sam smiles. “All I’ve thought about for months was just this.” He snuggles closer to Steve and flutters his eyelashes. 

Steve grins down at him and waits, knowing more is coming. 

“We need to visit Ma while I’m on planet. She’ll hunt me across the galaxy if we don’t. I’d like to cook some. Replicators are great but I want to eat something that came out of the ground.”

“Better you than me,” Steve mumbles into his coffee mug. Sam shakes his head but doesn’t disagree. No one wants Steve anywhere near a stove, fire or microwave. 

“I’d also like to frolic in that water with you a bit. See my man in a speedo. I know you have one.”

Steve laughs. “I can neither confirm nor deny.”

“So that’s a yes.” Sam nods. “Okay, move that to the top of the list. I want you in a speedo, draped over a rock and singing one of those ancient sea shanties you pretend you don’t know.”

“Yeah? You want me to lure you in with a siren song?” Steve murmurs in his ear. Sam squeezes his thigh with one hand, eyes drifting closed at the kiss Steve places behind his ear. 

“Naps!” Sam gasps suddenly, lids flying open. Steve laughs again. “Oh I’m gonna take so many naps, babe. Just going to lay down in the middle of the middle of the day and not have to worry that Ensign Parker will trip over a wire and turn off the artificial gravity while I’m asleep. Again.”

“Does that happen often?” Steve asks with a raised eyebrow.

“Define often,” Sam shoots back. Steve just shakes his head. “And of course, I gotta help you pack.”

“Gods please!” Steve groans. “Every time I start I get overwhelmed and give up.”

Sam chuckles. “And that, Counselor Wilson, is why you married an engineer.” He stands and pulls Steve up with him. “I’ve already mapped it out. We’ll do a little everyday so you don’t get overwhelmed.”

“There’s my man with a plan,” Steve teases. He pauses, gaze drifting and feigning a casual tone when he asks, “How is the Enterprise feeling about having another Wilson on board?”

Sam looks at him over his shoulder. He may not be an empath, but he can read his husband just as easily.

“Everyone’s thrilled. We all know you were Fury’s first choice and then the last Diplomatic Officer turned out to be a dick. Between your books and the way I sing your praises every chance I get, it's like they all already know you.” He stops at their doorway, turning and holding Steve’s face between his hands. “You’re a brilliant officer, Steve. I know it’s been awhile, but you’re the only one doubting you. The Enterprise is lucky to have you.”

Steve sighs and rests his forehead against Sam’s. “Thank you.”

“It’s the truth,” Sam shrugs. “I’ll remind you as often as you need. Besides, your presence will cut down on my moping around Ten Forward, and that's just good for morale.”

Steve snorts and shoves Sam into the house. “Yeah, if by morale you mean your libido.”

Sam leans against the doorway, pulling him in for a kiss. He giggles when Steve obliges with one on his nose. “I don’t know, imzadi. Having you in my bed makes me a better engineer, which means the ship runs better, which makes Fury less grumpy and isn’t that better for everybody?”

Rolling his eyes, Steve leans in to kiss Sam anyway. “Well if it's for the good of the crew, we might as well get some practice.” His lips land on air as Sam slips out of his arms. 

“I’ll get the speedo!” Sam calls as he darts off towards the bedroom. 

**Author's Note:**

> thx for reading my nerd ramblings lol
> 
> I've got a couple ideas for their lives onboard sooooo keep an eye out 
> 
> Thanks to the SamSteve Vacation Week team! We all need more SamSteve content in our lives <3


End file.
